


This Is The New Year

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oblivious Theo, pining theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam plans a New Year's Eve party and Theo assumes he's not invited because Liam never actually invites him. Queue misunderstandings on both ends.





	This Is The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic of 2017. I wasn't going to write a NYE fic but I couldn't resist. Just something short and sweet. It's only fitting that it's a Thiam fic since this ship has basically taken over my life. Dedicating this to my Thiam pack because each and every one of you are amazing <3  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Theo expects to ring in the New Year alone, if he’s being honest. He might be on decent terms with the pack, enough to live with Liam but not enough to get invited to their New Year’s Eve party. He’s heard them talking about it plenty of times. Heard each and every member of the pack get invited. Everyone except him.

He watches as Liam bustles around the house every day, making plans for the upcoming party. Everyone is full of excitement, everyone but him. He’s never really celebrated New Year’s Eve before. Not properly at least. He didn’t get much celebrating done with the Dread Doctors, after all. They weren’t really the partying type.

He’s heard stories though, watched movies where people ring in the New Year with the people close to them, sharing that special New Year’s kiss at midnight. It always seemed so abstract to him, something never could quite grasp.

It’s still not something he’s experienced, and as much as he hates it it’s something _longs_ for. Not that he’d tell anyone that. They don’t seem to want him around when they ring in the New Year so he’ll give them that.

It still hurts though. He thought Liam of all people would have wanted him around. The two have become close over the past few months, close enough that he’d even call them friends. Although Theo has found himself wanting something more. Maybe that’s what hurts so much. Leave it to Theo to discover he’s capable of feelings and then go and fall in love with someone he never stood a chance with.

Sighing, Theo flops back on his bed and tries to ignore the sounds of the pack arriving downstairs. He should have left before they got here. It would have made it easier to slip out and he wouldn’t be dragging them down by being pathetic. It’s too late now, so he just rolls over with his back to the door. He throws on his headphones in an attempt to drown out the noise but it only works for so long. Especially when his body has become so accustomed to pinpointing Liam’s heartbeat.

Even if that wasn’t the case he still would have heard the nervous thrumming as Liam stops outside his door. He walks past and then pack again. Theo doesn’t stop his music but he removes his headphones so he can hear Liam better. He’s not sure what Liam is doing. He has everyone he needs downstairs.

_He’s probably wondering why you’re still here_ , Theo’s mind supplies, _and he’s trying to think of a polite way to ask you to leave_.

He’s expecting a knock and for Liam to nervously ask Theo to go for the night. Instead there’s a sigh and then the sound of Liam’s retreating footsteps.

It’s another 2 hours and 56 minutes before Liam returns again, not that Theo is counting. It’s getting close to midnight by now, probably only a little under 10 minutes left. Theo had thought Liam would give up on the idea of him leaving but apparently not. Feeling his anger rise, Theo stands up and strides towards his door. He throws it up to reveal a wide eyed Liam who flinches back at the force with which Theo opens the door.

“What do you want Liam?” Theo asks, glaring at the beta, “Come to finally ask me to leave?”

Liam’s head snaps back in the way it does when he’s surprised, “What? No. Why would I ask you to leave?”

“Because you don’t want me at your party, obviously.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you here? You _live_ here.”

“Obviously,” Theo sighs, “but you don’t want me at your party, and that’s fine. I at least thought you’d allow me to be alone in my room in peace.”

“Wait. Hold on just a second,” Liam says, frowning up at Theo, “What do you mean I don’t want you at _my_ party?”

“You never invited me so I thought…”

Theo stops when Liam dramatically face palms, groaning into his hands. “Oh my god. You really are an idiot. I didn’t invite you because I didn’t think I needed to. It was implied that you’re invited.”

“Implied? How was it implied?” Theo asks.

Liam pulls his hands away to look at Theo, “Because you _live here_. The party is here dumbass. So it’s not _my_ party, it’s _our_ party. And frankly you’re being pretty rude and a horrible host by ignoring all our guests.”

Theo just stares at him, mouth hanging open in what he’s pretty sure has to be the perfect picture of shock. “ _Our_ party?”

 “Yes Theo, _our_ party. As in you and me.”

“You wanted to throw a party with me? Why?”

“Because you’re my friend,” Liam says, stepping close to Theo, “and I care about you. I know you haven’t had a proper New Year’s and I wanted to give you the perfect one. Clearly communication was lacking.”

“On both ends,” Theo sighs, “I shouldn’t have just assumed things.”

“What like we didn’t want you around? Because yeah, that was shitty. We’ve gotten past that.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” Liam asking, stopping right in front of Theo.

Before Theo can respond the pack starts counting down the New Year, “60, 59, 58, 57…”

“You should get downstairs,” Theo says.

“50, 49, 48, 47, 46…”

“Maybe I don’t want to be downstairs,” Liam says, stepping forward until Theo’s back hits the wall, “Maybe I’m exactly where I want to be.”

“42, 41, 40…”

“Liam…” Theo says, hands reaching out subconsciously to grab Liam’s hips and pull him closer. “Are you sure?”

“34, 33, 32, 31…”

“I threw this damn party for you. I want this. I want you. So you’re damn right I’m going to ring in the New Year with you.”

“26, 25, 24…”

“I want that too,” Theo admits.

“15, 14, 13…”

“Good,” Liam grins, slipping his hand around Theo’s neck and grabbing his hair, pulling him closer.

“10, 9, 8, 7…”

“Now kiss me,” Liam says, breathe ghosting across Theo’s lips.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Theo leans forward, kissing Liam like he’s imagined so many times before. He keeps it chaste at first, just softly gliding his lips over Liam’s. Then Liam is pulling back, looking at Theo with a mixture of awe and desire. He didn’t know such a look was possible, but with Liam, it is.

Liam tugs Theo in more another kiss, this one filled with passion and longing. Theo moans as Liam pushing him further against the wall, slipping a leg between his as he tugs on Theo’s bottom lip with his teeth.

When they pull back again, they’re both breathing heavy but wearing matching smiles. Liam drags his thumb across Theo’s bottom lip, “Are we on the same page now?”

“I don’t know,” Theo says, “I might need more proof.”

They hear muttering from downstairs followed by groaning.

“Seriously?” Stiles says, “You two are dating now. Great. Now get your asses down here and join the party.”

Theo chuckles, placing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips. “We really should get down there. Don’t want to keep our guests waiting.”

Liam nods, pulling away from Theo. He laces their fingers together but makes no move to head for the stairs. Instead, he tugs Theo towards him and smiles up at him. “Happy New Year Theo.”

Theo can’t help but smile back. Tonight turned our much different than he thought it would. He can’t say he minds it all that much. “Happy New Year Liam.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy New Year everyone! <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
